


Don't Fall

by favoredReign



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a question. Lucifer hesitates to answer.</p>
<p>//yay bad summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fall

"You seem down about something," the unnaturally tall hunter says softly, taking a seat next to the only other one in the room.

Lucifer looks up at him, frowning- as per usual. "I'm not 'down.'"

"Well you're obviously upset about something." Sam leans over, putting an arm around the angel.

The blond shoves him away without any sense of hesitation. "I'm not upset!" He jumps up, defensive.

"You're just proving my point." Sam stands, taking the elder's hand and sitting him back down. He wraps his arm back around Lucifer in a comforting manner. He pulls the other's head against his shoulder, hugging him. "Go on and tell me whats wrong. You know I'll listen to you."

"I was..." Lucifer hesitates in his answer, obviously more than a fair bit uncomfortable with the answer. He starts trying to push away from Sam. "Actually don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you, anyway."

"Please don't push me away.." Sam hugs the fallen angel tighter, beginning to brush through Lucifer's hair. "What were you thinking about?" Sam doesn't mean to press. He simply wants the one person he's had actual, lasting feelings for- since Jess- to be happy. If something has upset his archangel, he wants to know. He wants to be able to crush and destroy anything that would make Lucifer unhappy.

Again, Lucifer hesitates, not wanting to answer. "I..." He looks down, finally leaning into his human. "I was thinking about.. when I fell.."

Sam immediately pulls Lucifer closer, hugging him tighter than before. "Don't worry about something that happened as long ago as that."

"That's just the thing- It happened a long time ago. But it still happened. I still... I betrayed my family.. I.. fell..." The depressed angel trails off, not knowing how to continue.

"Well you're here now.. With me. Close your eyes," Sam whispers. He leans forward, lightly kissing the archangel. He pulls back, smiling. "Just let go, you aren't alone... No matter what.." He leans back into the couch, regaining their former position of comfort. 

"I won't let you fall."

**Author's Note:**

> Oops--
> 
> *slowly whispers*  
> Fallen Angel - Three Days Grace


End file.
